


Girlfriend In Oregon

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Short, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Truth is stranger than fiction sometimes.





	Girlfriend In Oregon

Summer vacation was over.  School was back. And every kid who’d went on vacation was claiming…

 

“Yeah, I totally have a girlfriend now.”

 

The old ‘Girlfriend in ____’ lie every kid came up with after vacation. Some were claiming Canada, some Nevada, etc. But one kid wasn’t lying.

 

“Mine is in Oregon. She’s super rich, super pretty and super awesome. Her name is Pacifica.”

 

Mabel’s claim was met with a chorus of skeptical scoffs from her classmates.

 

“Sure, Mabel. And I bet you met a bunch of unicorns and mermaids too…”

 

Mabel checked the clock. About 20 minutes til recess. She produced her phone, shooting out a quick message.

 

“Heh.”

 

Recess quickly came around, everyone filing out to play. Before they got very far, Mabel cleared her throat.

 

“If you would kindly direct your attention upwards.”

 

Her classmates did just that. And gasped when they saw a bright pink helicopter descending in the nearby parking lot. The door slid open, a blonde girl scoping out the playground as she approached Mabel.

 

“Hey, cutie. You needed to see me?”

 

She pecked Mabel on the cheek, all the kids jaws dropping.

 

“No, just wanted to. I knew you were nearby. And your pilot is pretty quick. Also…”

 

She pointed at her gawking schoolmates.

 

“They doubted I had a girlfriend in Oregon.”

 

Pacifica laughed, giving Mabel a real kiss this time.

 

“Here’s hoping they’ve learned to stop doubting you, sweetness. I gotta jet. See you later.”

 

As she climbed back into her chopper, Mabel snapped her fingers.

 

“Now, about those unicorns and mermaids I saw…”


End file.
